Le fardeau du destin
by yotma
Summary: Traduction de Ksomm814. Cette traduction a été reprise par Paradise of Readers.
1. La Noble et ancienne maison des Black

_Disclamer :_

_Cette histoire est basée sur l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire est aussi une suite du « Gardien de Minuit » et « Les peines d'un champion ». Lire ces histoires en premier vous aidera probablement à comprendre celle-ci._

Chapitre I

La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black

Sirius Black et Remus Lupin aidaient à apporter la malle de l'école et les autres bagages des nouveaux arrivants. Ils avaient tenté d'être le plus silencieux possible mais c'était très difficile si lourdement chargés. Sirius et Remus redoutaient un peu ce changement. Bien que la compagnie pourrait faire quelque bien, ils étaient hésitants quant au stress que cela ferait ressentir à leur charge

Harry Potter, aussi connu comme le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, récupérait encore de son duel avec Lord Voldemort qui avait eut lieu moins d'un mois auparavant. Personne d'autre que Sirius, Remus, le Professeur Albus Dumbledore (le Directeur du Collège Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie) et Madame Pomfresh (l'infirmière de l'école) ne savait combien lent était le rétablissement de Harry. Personne à part eux quatre ne se rendait compte qu'il était difficile d'avoir une seule nuit complète pour celui-qui-allait-bientôt-avoir-quinze-ans.

Cela avait pris beaucoup de temps à Sirius et à Remus pour aider Harry avec la mort de Cedric Diggory, la première victime de la seconde guerre. Harry s'était senti terriblement coupable pour sa responsabilité dans la mort de Cedric bien qu'il ait été prêt à sacrifier sa propre vie pour protéger Cedric. L'adolescent avait finalement accepté qu'il avait fait tout son possible pour sauver la vie de Cedric mais cela n'avait pas empêché les cauchemars de venir et avec les cauchemars venaient les épisodes.

Cela avait presque donné à Sirius et à Remus un choc quant, au milieu d'un violent cauchemar, Harry avait cessé de respirer. Ils avaient entendu un hurlement de terreur et s'étaient précipités dans sa chambre pour le voir se débattre dans son lit. Sirius avait bondi sur le lit et avait tenu les épaules du garçon en place pendant que Remus avait saisi les jambes. Ils avaient essayé de réveiller Harry, mais rien n'avait fonctionné jusqu'à ce que Harry arrête soudainement de bouger... et de respirer.

Remus avait couru hors de la pièce pour appeler de l'aide alors que Sirius tentait de réanimer Harry. Après presque cinq minutes, Sirius n'avait toujours pas de réponse. Ses plaintes devenaient de plus en plus désespérées à chaque tentative. Le professeur Dumbledore arriva avec Madame Pomfresh, qui se mit au travail sur l'adolescent immobile tandis que Dumbledore et Remus emmenaient Sirius loin. Durant un quart d'heure, les trois sorciers attendirent à l'extérieur de la pièce, priant et espérant, jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh sorte, paraissant complètement épuisée.

Le diagnostic n'était pas bon.

Depuis la troisième année de Harry, sa magie avait commencé à mûrir plus rapidement que la normale. L'année dernière, elle avait été hors de contrôle, forçant Harry à porter un collier qui supprimait les crises qui venaient sans avertissement. Alors que Harry était le captif du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le collier lui avait été retiré. Harry avait dû se débrouiller tout seul avec ses éclats, chose qu'il n'avait jamais appris à faire. Un éclat était une force avec laquelle il fallait compter mais Harry en avait subi trois en quelques minutes. En conséquence de quoi, le corps de Harry avait éprouvé un épuisement physique et magique tel qu'aucun corps ne devrait jamais devoir supporter. Ses poumons s'étaient effondrés, son cœur s'était presque arrêté et se rétablissait encore.

Évidemment pas assez vite que l'auraient cru les quatre personnes.

Pour aider au rétablissement de Harry, il devait maintenant prendre une simple potion une fois par jour pour aider son cœur. Il était aussi surveillé durant la nuit pour s'assurer que quelque chose comme cela ne se reproduise pas. Des sorts avaient été jetés dans la pièce et étaient à l'écoute pour alerter tout le monde dans la maison si Harry avait le moindre malaise. Son cœur était surveillé par magie tout comme il l'avait été à l'infirmerie de Poudlard avant qu'il ne soit parti pour les vacances d'été.

Il avait fallu un peu de temps pour s'y habituer, mais le cœur de Harry ne s'était pas arrêté depuis que les mesures avaient été mises en place aussi Sirius et Remus sentaient que cela en valait la peine. Il y avait eu plusieurs cauchemars qui avaient stressé le cœur de Harry mais, avec les précautions mises en place, Sirius et Remus avaient été capable de réveiller Harry avant qu'il ne soit en réel danger.

Le son de la malle heurtant le sol sortit les Maraudeurs de leurs pensées. Se tournant rapidement vers le remue-ménage, Sirius et Remus virent les visages souriants des jumeaux Weasley, Fred et Georges. Un regard de Sirius effaça les sourires de leurs visages. Sirius pouvait être un enfant avec le meilleur d'entre eux, mais quand il était question de Harry, l'ancien détenu d'Azkaban pouvait devenir assez sévère. La résurrection de Voldemort avait fait passer la nature protectrice des Maraudeurs en surmultipliée. Dans des lettres, Harry avait appris que les adolescents de dix sept ans venaient juste de recevoir leur permis de Transplanage qui les autorisait à disparaître d'un endroit pour apparaître dans un autre. Sirius et Remus avaient été prévenus qu'actuellement les jumeaux étaient extrêmement impatients d'utiliser leur magie maintenant qu'ils avaient l'âge, chose que redoutaient les adultes de la Maison Black.

Le suivant à entrer fut le meilleur ami de Harry, Ron Weasley. Le grand adolescent de quinze ans regarda autour de lui avec crainte avant de considérer directement et Sirius et Remus avec un air légèrement confus sur son visage.

« Où est Harry ? », demanda-t-il immédiatement.

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent avant que Sirius ne réponde. « Il est en train de dormir, » dit-il fermement « s'il vous plaît, essayez de ne pas faire de bruit. »

Ginny Weasley, la plus jeune de la fratrie Weasley et la seule fille, avait suivi Ron. « Il va bien ? » demanda-t-elle. « Il n'a rien dit dans ses lettres à la famille. Il est arrivé quelque chose ? »

« Harry va bien, » dit Remus sur un ton rassurant. « Il a juste besoin de repos. Il est encore un peu fatigué après tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Voldemort. »

Les enfants Weasley tressaillirent au son du nom de Voldemort. Madame Weasley entra dans la maison, suivie par son époux. On avait averti les parents Weasley que tout n'était pas aussi joyeux et gai que l'avait écrit Harry dans ses lettres. Sirius et Remus savaient que si quelqu'un pouvait les aider pour améliorer l'état de Harry, ce seraient Arthur et Molly Weasley. Le couple adorait Harry comme s'il était l'un de leurs enfants.

« Molly, Arthur, » dit Remus avec un signe de tête. « Si vous voulez aller dans la cuisine, la réunion est sur le point de commencer. » Monsieur Weasley partit vers la cuisine, mais Madame Weasley resta là. Remus se tourna alors vers les quatre enfants Weasley. « Vous quatre, vous pouvez aller dans les étages. Vous trouverez vos noms sur les portes de vos chambres. »

« Nous nous attendons à ce que vous alliez directement au lit, » ajouta Sirius alors que Remus partait vers la cuisine. «Demain, c'est l'anniversaire de Harry et nous voulons faire quelque chose de spécial. » Sirius allait suivre Remus, quand il s'arrêta et se tourna de nouveau vers les adolescents. « En outre, ne cherchez pas Harry, » dit-il d'une voix égale. « Laissez-le dormir. Vous pourrez lui parler demain matin. »

Les quatre Weasley acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête mais il était visible qu'ils étaient désappointés. « Vous avez entendu Sirius, les enfants, » dit madame Weasley. « Maintenant tous au lit ! »

Sous le regard vigilant de leur mère, Fred, George, Ron et Ginny grimpèrent dans les escaliers pour aller dans les chambres. Madame Weasley avait déjà enchanté mes malles pour qu'elles soient légères comme des plumes afin que les adolescents n'aient aucun problème pour les monter dans les escaliers. Ils avaient trouvé marqué sur la troisième porte à gauche « Fred et George », sur la quatrième porte à gauche « Ron » et sur la quatrième porte à droite « Hermione et Ginny ». Chaque Weasley entra dans la chambre qui lui avait été allouée et ils laissèrent tomber leur malle mais eurent du mal à rester sur place. Où était Harry ? Pourquoi Sirius était-il si insistant sur le fait de laisser Harry se reposer ?

Fred et George quittèrent leur chambre et se tirent à l'embrasure de la chambre de Ron. « Nous allons faire quelques inoffensives explorations, Ronnikins, », dit George. « Tu veux nous rejoindre ? »

« Je viens avec vous aussi », leur dit Ginny en venant derrière eux.

« Parfait ! », dit Fred.

« Si quelqu'un nous le demande, nous recherchons les toilettes », dit Ron en suivant ses frères et sa sœur.

Ils durent dépasser quatre autres chambres avant d'atteindre la fin du couloir ce qui les poussa à tourner à droite. Ils entrèrent dans un autre avec d'étranges noms sur les portes des chambres. Sur le première porte à gauche était écrit « Moony » tandis que sur la première porte à droite était écrit « Padfoot ». Fred et George se regardèrent l'un l'autre avec incrédulité. Ce n'était pas possible. Les infâmes Maraudeurs vivaient ici ?

La porte suivante était entre-ouverte avec « Pronglet » écrit dessus. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, ils purent entendre un son doux et étrangement bippant venant de la pièce. il y avait un dessein particulier à cela, résonnant comme quelque chose qu'ils avaient entendu dans l'aile d'hôpital quand Harry était inconscient. Avec une curiosité qui l'emportait sur eux, les jumeaux jetèrent un coup d'œil dans la pièce et ne purent croire ce qu'ils avaient devant eux.

Dormant dans un large lit pour quatre personnes se trouvait la personne en question qu'on leur avait interdit de rechercher. C'était Harry. Il dormait sur le dos, la tête tourné vers la direction opposé à la porte. La couette recouvrait la moitié de son torse, ce qui permit aux jumeaux de voir que la chemise qu'il portait était ajustée à son corps, révélant les muscles qu'Harry avait pris le mois dernier et la poussée de croissance au milieu de laquelle il était. Tout bien considéré, Harry avait l'air en forme excepté que sa respiration semblait quelque peu inégale.

« Alors ? » demanda Ron avec impatience.

Fred et George se regardèrent avant de faire demi-tour et de fermer complètement la porte. La dernière chose qu'ils voulaient était la colère de Sirius à leur première nuit ici. « Bon, Harry est en train de dormir là, » dit enfin Fred. « rappelez-vous ce que Sirius a dit alors... je pense que nous devrions retourner dans nos chambres. »

Ron et Ginny se regardèrent avec confusion. C'était un événement rare pour Fred et George d'avoir peur d'un adulte. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ron avec méfiance. Ne recevant aucune réponse, Ron poussa ses frères, ouvrit la porte et faufila sa tête par l'ouverture. Tous purent entendre son soupir de soulagement quand il vit Harry. Refermant la porte, Ron se tourna vers ses frère et les regarda fixement avec un regard étréci

« Il va bien, » dit-il calmement. « Pourquoi avez-vous agi comme s'il était sur son lit de mort ? »

« Nous ne le faisions pas, » répondit George tout aussi calmement? « Nous ne voulions tout simplement pas que tu le réveilles. Venez, nous allons pouvoir faire une partie de bataille explosive dans notre chambre jusqu'à ce que la réunion soit terminée. » Sans un autre mot, Fred et George retournèrent dans leur chambre, quittant un Ron et une Ginny très confus. Les deux plus jeunes Weasley avaient remarqué que les jumeaux avaient agi extrêmement bizarrement depuis le mois dernier. Ils n'étaient plus aussi sociables que d'habitude, passant la majorité de leur temps dans leur chambre à faire de nouvelles inventions pour leur magasin de farces et attrapes. La seule fois où Fred et George étaient redevenus eux-mêmes était quand une lettre de Harry était arrivée. C'était vraiment étrange.

Harry se réveilla dans le noir comme il le faisait chaque matin. S'extrayant de son lit tout en chassant la fatigue de ses yeux, le garçon dont c'était l'anniversaire s'était mentalement préparé pour une journée extrêmement longue. Durant la semaine dernière, Sirius et Remus avaient harcelé Harry à propos de son anniversaire tout comme ils l'avaient fait l'année précédente. Ils voulaient savoir ce que Harry voulait faire, ce que Harry voulait manger, quels cadeaux il voulait avoir... il y en avait assez pour faire tourner la tête à n'importe qui. Sincèrement, Harry ne voulait rien. Sirius et Remus avaient donné à Harry tout ce qui était possible d'avoir avant même la fin de la première semaine de vacances d'été.

Il avait fallu un long moment à Harry pour convaincre ses tuteurs qu'il n'était pas fait en verre. Après l'épisode de son arrêt du cœur, Sirius et Remus l'avaient forcé à se reposer au lit. Il avait d'abord protesté mais Sirius et Remus n'avaient rien voulu entendre. Par conséquent, Harry avait terminé tous ses devoirs scolaires en un temps record mais c'était terriblement ennuyeux. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était dormir. .

Notant que cette méthode ne fonctionnait pas, Sirius et Remus avaient acheté à Harry des livres sur une variété de sujets qui pourraient l'aider avec ses crises. Madame Pomfresh avait été sa sauveteuse quand elle avait ordonné à Remus et Sirius de pousser Harry à faire une activité physique mineure pour retrouver des forces. Ce n'était pas bon signe quand Harry s'évanouissait presque à chaque fois qu'il quittait son lit pour utiliser sa salle de bain.

Sirius avait bondi sur cette opportunité. Il continua à apprendre à Harry les bases du tae-kwon-do qu'ils avaient commencé l'année dernière et commença à apprendre à Harry le tai chi. Il n'y avait pas encore d'entraînement, puisque Sirius sentait que le cœur d'Harry ne pourrait pas le supporter mais les parties des arts que Harry pourrait apprendre apportaient à l'adolescent un changement incroyable. En un mois de temps, Harry arrivait à contrôler certaines de ses plus petites crises avec les techniques de relaxation du tai chi. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'expérience de plus grosses crises, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Après avoir pris une douche, changé ses vêtements et pris sa potion, Harry quitta sa chambre aussi doucement que possible tout en prenant ses lunettes en sortant. Malgré les plaintes de Rémus quant au fait que Sirius ronflait, l'homme semblait toujours se réveiller au moment où Harry quittait sa chambre. Progressant dans le couloir faiblement éclairé, Harry passa sur la pointe des pieds devant les portes fermées, puis descendit les escaliers comme il avait l'habitude de le faire chaque matin. Le silence dans la maison avait un côté inquiétant, considérant le nombre habituel de personnes qui passaient la nuit dans le grand Manoir. Ce n'était pas rare pour les membres de l'Ordre de passer une nuit dans une des chambres d'invités, spécialement quand les réunions duraient longtemps. Cela était égal à Harry, il les connaissait tous par leurs prénoms de toute façon.

L'Ordre du Phoenix était une société secrète crée par le Professeur Dumbledore. Il était constitué de personnes qui croyaient que Voldemort était en fait de retour et s'étaient préparés pour le combattre indépendamment du ministère qui niait son retour. Sirius et Remus avaient déjà fait partie de l'Ordre en même temps que les parents de Harry ainsi ils avaient pu donner à Harry une bonne image de ce qu'était l'Ordre. La Noble Maison des Black avait été désignée comme quartier général de l'Ordre depuis qu'elle était introuvable sur une carte. La Famille Black avait utilisé chaque sortilège du livre pour cacher le numéro 12, Grimmauld Place et avec le Fidelitas, personne ne pourrait trouver l'endroit sauf si le gardien du secret le révélait, ce que Dumbledore n'avait pas l'intention de faire.

Vivre au quartier général était à la fois perturbant et frustrant pour Harry. Il rencontrait un bon nombre de personnes qui avaient connu ses parents et pouvait en apprendre plus sur eux qu'il avait jamais rêvé mais il y avait eu toutes les fois où il avait été renvoyé de la pièce parce que ce dont on parlait n'était que pour « les membres seulement ». Harry ne disait jamais rien, mais Remus et Sirius devaient noter qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, car le matin suivant, les deux Maraudeurs tirèrent Harry près d'eux pour une de leurs discussions.

Ils avaient expliqué que beaucoup de choses dont discutaient l'Ordre n'étaient pas forcément plaisantes et n'étaient pas quelque chose qu'un adolescent pouvait entendre. Voyant que Harry n'avait pas compris, Remus dit la seule chose qui mettrait Harry d'accord avec n'importe quoi. « Nous ne voulons pas te blesser, petit. Tu as déjà perdu trop de choses de ton enfance. Nous voulons juste que tu essaies d'apprécier le peu que tu as gardé. Si nous apprenons quelque chose et que nous pensons que tu as besoin de le savoir, alors nous te le _dirons_. C'est une promesse. »

Harry accepta cela. Après ça, Harry fit simplement ce qu'on lui disait de faire sans poser de questions. Il ne blâmait pas Sirius et Remus à vouloir qu'il apprécie ce qui lui était resté de son enfance. Ils avaient raison. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'enfance en vivant avec les Dursley. Il s'était passé deux ans depuis qu'il avait été sauvé d'eux et de leurs abus, mais les souvenirs étaient toujours là. Chaque fois que Sirius et Remus attrapaient Harry en train de faire le ménage, ils les maudissaient silencieusement avant de demander à Harry d'arrêter. Pour la cuisine, ils avaient renoncé à arrêter Harry de la faire, puisqu'il était le meilleur cuisinier des trois.

Entrant dans la cuisine, Harry alluma les lumières, remonta ses manches et se mit à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il se rendait compte qu'il y avait plusieurs Weasley de plus sous leur toit et qu'il devrait en faire plus que d'habitude. Il commença avec les muffins et pendant qu'ils cuisaient dans le four, il passa aux oeufs et au bacon. Harry décida qu'il ferait dans la facilité et qu'il confectionnerait aujourd'hui des oeufs brouillés. Une fois les muffins cuits, Harry commença à préparer le café et le thé. Avant qu'il n'ait commencé à faire les toast, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et deux hommes à moitié endormis entrèrent.

« Bonjour Pronglet, » dit Sirius alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table de la cuisine et qu'il s'asseyait comme Harry et Remus s'attendaient à ce qu'il le fasse. Sirius Black était totalement inutile dans une cuisine. « Joyeux anniversaire. »

Harry le remercia d'un signe de tête tandis qu'il plaçait une tasse devant Sirius qui la remplirait de café au moment où il serait prêt, puis retourna vers le bacon et les oeufs. Remus saisit une corbeille et le remplit de muffins tout en tentant de rester éveillé. « Longue réunion, hier soir ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité.

« Tu n'as pas idée, » murmura Remus en posant le panier de muffins sur la table et en prenant les toast. « Severus était là cette nuit, ainsi nous avons tous dû entendre à quel point sa position était dangereuse. »

Sirius laissa échapper un reniflement méprisant à cette remarque. Le Professeur Severus Rogue travaillait actuellement sous couverture en tant que Mangemort. Ce fut Severus qui avait révélé que Voldemort, comme Harry, n'avait pas quitté le cimetière sans dommages. Selon le professeur Rogue, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était emprisonné dans une sorte de coma, mais on le changeait souvent de place afin que personne ne sache où il se trouvait sauf ceux de son cercle intime, chose que le professeur rogue n'avait pas encore réussi à faire.

« Désolé, j'ai oublié ça, » dit Harry en prenant la cafetière et en remplissant la tasse de Sirius. Ensuite, il sortit la crème du réfrigérateur et la posa devant Sirius. Il savait que son parrain préférait avoir beaucoup de crème dans son café. « Alors comment le déménagement s'est passé cette nuit ? »

la tête de Sirius se redressa immédiatement. « Est-ce qu'ils t'ont réveillé ? », demanda-t-il rapidement.

« Je n'ai rien entendu, » répondit honnêtement Harry tout en posant le bacon sur une assiette qui était enchantée pour garder les aliments au chaud alors qu'il apportait un grand bol pour les oeufs. « Je me suis simplement rappelé mes premiers jours ici et connaissant les Weasley, j'ai supposé qu'ils seraient curieux à propos de l'Ordre.

« Je pense qu'ils seront beaucoup plus curieux à propos de toi, petit, » dit Remus en posant deux assiettes sur la table. « Sois prêt pour beaucoup de question aujourd'hui. Ils voudront savoir tout sur l'Ordre... »

« ... Mais je ne sais rien, » l'interrompit Harry alors qu'il plaçait un bol sur la table pour les oeufs. Le bol avait aussi été ensorcelé pour garder la nourriture au chaud. C'était la seule manière de faire des repas pour autant de personnes sous le même toit.

« Mais ils ne savent pas ça », dit calmement Remus en allant vers le frigo et en y prenant un pichet de jus de fruit qu'il posa sur la table. « Je suis sûr que Molly et Arthur ont dit à leurs enfants moins que ce que nous t'avons dit. Tu ne peux pas les blâmer d'être curieux. Tu l'étais jusqu'à ce que nous en parlions. »

« Vrai, » dit Harry alors qu'il remplissait une bouilloire avec de l'eau pour le thé et la plaça sur le fourneau. En se retournant, Harry remarqua que Remus avait déjà commencé à préparer le porridge. Remus avait l'habitude d'aider Harry à faire chaque repas tandis que Sirius « supervisait ». C'était d'habitude à cette heure que la plupart de leurs discussions avaient lieu puisque personne d'autre n'était là. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de discussions sur les évènements après la troisième tache dans cette pièce. « Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je leur dise ? »

« Dis-leur la vérité, » dis Sirius d'un haussement d'épaule, puis il prit une gorgée de café. « Tu ne sais vraiment rien de l'Ordre autre que son histoire. Si tu es honnête avec eux, ils ne te harcèleront pas à ce sujet... enfin espérons qu'ils ne le feront pas. »

Le son de la porte qui s'ouvrait arrêta rapidement leur conversation. Comme sur un signal, tous les trois regardèrent vers la porte pour voir madame Weasley se tenir sur le seuil la surprise se lisant sur son visage. Harry devint soudainement nerveux. Comptait-elle faire le petit déjeuner maintenant qu'elle vivait ici ? « Qu'est-ce que tout ceci ? » demanda madame Weasley alors qu'elle regardait Harry. « Je pensais que tu étais supposé rester tranquille, Harry chéri. »

« Harry a l'habitude de faire le repas avec nous, Molly, » dit Remus nonchalamment. « Harry aime se sentir utile, alors il aide l'Ordre. C'est un juste milieu pour toutes les parties. Ne craignez rien. La cuisine de Harry est certainement plus comestible que ce que Sirius pourrait jamais faire. »

Chacun jeta un coup d'œil vers Sirius, attendant une répartie, mais rien ne vint. Notant le silence, Sirius les regarda par-dessus sa tasse de café avec un sourcil haussé. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il. « Je ne vais pas argumenter la vérité. Ma cuisine a l'habitude de devenir comme mon nom : Black. » Remus et Harry sourirent ensemble à la remarque parce qu'ils savaient que _c'était_ la vérité. « Honnêtement Molly, Harry va bien. Remus et moi ne le laisserions jamais cuisiner sans quelqu'un présent juste au cas où. »

Madame Weasley semblait réticente à croire les tuteurs de Harry mais acquiesça quand même d'un signe de tête et s'assit en face de Sirius. Le sifflement perçant de la bouilloire fit sursauter Harry. Éteignant le feu, Harry saisit la bouilloire et prépara deux tasses de thé: une pour Remus et une pour lui. Posant les deux tasses sur la table, Harry se tourna vers madame Weasley. « café, thé ou jus de fruits ? », demanda-t-il.

« Du thé serait formidable, mon chéri, » dit gentiment madame Weasley.

Harry prépara le thé pour elle alors que Remus terminait le porridge. Une fois chacun assis, ils mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau. Une femme avec des cheveux violets courts et en épis entra dans la cuisine et s'assit à côté de Harry; ébouriffant ses courts cheveux en désordre comme elle le faisait toujours ( cette femme lui avait donné une nouvelle coupe quelques semaines auparavant). Son nom était Nymphadora Tonks mais elle préférait être appelée simplement Tonks. Elle était métamorphomage, quelqu'un qui était capable de changer son apparence à volonté. Elle était aussi la cousine de Sirius, ce qui dans son esprit lui avait donné le droit de traiter Harry comme un parent puisque Sirius l'avait adopté.

« Salut tout le monde, » dit Tonks alors qu'elle se versait une tasse de café. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a au menu aujourd'hui, Harry ? » Elle regarda la nourriture et secoua lentement la tête. « Personne de ton âge ne devrait autant aimer faire la cuisine, gamin. » Elle se pencha vers la droite et par espièglerie donna un coup de coude à Harry, gagnant un coup de coude en retour. Tonks pouvait rivaliser avec Sirius quand elle venait à agir comme une enfant. Tous les deux semblaient s'être trouvé un but dans la vie, faire rire Harry et lui apporter une partie de la joie que seule une famille pouvait faire. La guerre des blagues entre eux durait depuis quelques semaines et était juste l'un des nombreux exemples pour que Harry et Remus sentent qu'il était mieux d'éviter la famille Black. Elle avait commencé à devenir un peu plus brutale dans les derniers rounds. Il n'était pas inhabituel de voir Sirius avec des cheveux multicolores un jour et Tonks changer pour une peau colorée le lendemain.

« Bien, quelqu'un dans cette famille doit être capable de faire un repas sans incendier l'endroit ou casser chaque plat qu'il touche », répliqua Harry avec un sourire tout en mettant des oeufs et du bacon dans son assiette. Chacun dans l'Ordre se rendait compte de la maladresse de Tonks et arrivait en fait à garder tout ce qui était cassable hors de ses mains.

Sirius renifla dans sa tasse de café tandis que Remus tentait de retenir un gloussement. « Il nous a eu là, Tonks, » dit Sirius, « et nous sommes des parias dans la _bien-aimée_ famille. Ça ne dit rien de bon pour les Blacks, une bande de sangs-purs hypocrites... »

Tonks hocha la tête et roula des yeux pendant qu'elle saisissait un muffin et qu'elle se levait. « Je m'en vais pour travailler, » dit-elle avec regret. « Joyeux anniversaire Harry. Je veux tout entendre sur ce que ces deux gaffeurs te feront quand je reviendrai afin que je puisse planifier ma revanche.

« Hey ! » dirent Sirius et Remus en même temps.

Tonks sourit. « Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment. « J'ai un faible pour le petit. » Elle fit un clin d'œil à Harry avant de quitter la cuisine.

Bill Weasley, le plus vieux de la fratrie Weasley entra quelques secondes plus tard. Il couvrit sa bouche pour étouffer un bâillement pendant qu'il s'asseyait près de madame Weasley.  
« Bonjour Sirius, Remus, maman et joyeux anniversaire Harry », dit-il alors qu'il se versait une tasse de thé. Bill travaillait pour la Banque de Gringotts en Égypte et maintenant, il travaillait pour Gringotts à Londres. Des rumeurs disaient aussi qu'il était maintenant fiancé à Fleur Delacour, une des championne du Tournois des Trois Sorciers et qui maintenant travaillait avec lui à Gringotts. C'était une rumeur parce que Harry l'avait seulement entendu dire par Ron. Bill n'avait pas dit un mot sur sa vie privée.

« Alors Harry, te sens-tu prêt pour un petit entraînement ce matin ? » demanda Sirius alors qu'il prenait un muffin.

Harry retint une répartie sarcastique. Il semblait que beaucoup de personnes pensaient qu'il était fait en verre.

« Je vais bien, Sirius » dit-il. « Je vais bien depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Juste parce que j'ai eu un cauchemar... »

« ...qui a bien failli te tuer, »murmura Sirius.

« Mais cela ne l'a pas fait, » protesta Harry. Il commençait vraiment à être malade de cette discussion. « Je ne sais pas comment je dois tous vous convaincre que je vais bien maintenant. Je suis désolé si je vous ai fait peur... heu... _cette nuit là_ et je suis désolé si je vous fais peur quand je fais un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais volontairement tenté de me tuer ou quelque chose dans le genre. » Voyant que tout le monde le regardait fixement, Harry réalisa que ce n'était probablement pas la chose la plus futée à dire. « Regardez, je ne dis pas que je suis prêt à lui faire face de nouveau, mais je ne vais pas m'effondrer après avoir fait quelques pas. L'école recommence dans un mois. Je devrais réussir à tenir pendant un jour entier de cours sans repos. Je dois commencer à me préparer pour ça. »

« Harry marque un point, » dit Remus qui remarqua que Sirius allait objecter. « Il dois être prêt pour les jours de classes, Sirius. Si Dumbledore veut garder son état secret, nous devons faire tout ce qui est possible afin que personne ne le sache. Si n'importe qui loyal à Voldemort... » Remus jeta un coup d'oeil vers madame Weasley et Bill qui avaient tressailli à la mention du nom du seigneur des Ténèbres, avant de continuer, « ... découvre que Harry a aussi souffert du duel, il pourrait devenir une cible. Bon, maintenant ils sont focalisés sur leur maître. Que se passera-t-il quand il se réveillera ? Il ira après Harry pour une revanche. »

Sirius regarda fixement Remus pendant un moment avant de poser son regard sur Harry. « Va à la salle d'entraînement quand tu auras terminé de manger, » dit-il doucement. « Je vais aller me changer. » Sans un autre mot, Sirius se leva et quitta la pièce, prenant un muffin avec lui. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose de dire ça à un parrain sur protecteur.

Madame Weasley poussa un soupir et secoua la tête, n'approuvant clairement pas ce qui avait été dit, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas un endroit pour dire n'importe quoi. « Fais attention, mon chéri, » dit-elle à Harry. « Je sais que tu penses pouvoir tout gérer mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose de prendre son temps. D'après ce que m'ont dit Sirius et Remus, tu as déjà fait d'excellent progrès.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'il reposait ses coudes sur la table et qu'il tenait sa tête dans ses mains. Madame Weasley avait raison mais Harry était trop fatigué d'attendre. Il n'avait fait que ça tout l'été. « Était-ce vraiment aussi mauvais ? » demanda-t-il à Remus.

Remus prit une gorgée de thé. « Honnêtement ? » demanda-t-il en reposant sa tasse de thé. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi effrayé de toute ma vie... à ces deux occasions. Sirius paraît dur de l'extérieur, parce qu'il le doit. Il est Sirius Black, le seul homme à s'être échappé d'Azkaban et ton parrain. Il ne fait vraiment plus confiance aux gens et il fait encore moins confiance à ceux qui s'approchent de toi. Donne-lui du temps. Tôt ou tard, il réalisera que tu n'es pas aussi fragile qu'il le pense.

A suivre


	2. Anniversaire à se souvenir

Chapitre 2

Un anniversaire à se souvenir

Après une heure et demi d'entraînement, Harry avait besoin d'une pause. Il était suant et son souffle était un peu laborieux. Cela avait été plus long que Sirius l'avait cru mais pour Harry ça ne l'était pas assez. Comment était-il supposé supporter l'école et le Quidditch s'il n'était pas capable de supporter un entraînement de son parrain ? Quel que soit le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, il n'irait pas doucement avec lui. A cette vitesse, il serait sorti dehors au milieu de la partie.

C'est aussi à ce moment que Ron, Ginny, Fred et Georges finirent leur petit déjeuner et commencèrent à chercher Harry. Remus et Sirius avaient eu raison. La fratrie Weasley voulait tout savoir sur L'Ordre et ce qui c'était passé pour rendre Sirius et Remus si protecteurs. Le sujet sur l' Ordre était facile puisque Harry ne savait rien d'autre que l'identité des membres. L'autre sujet était un peu plus rusé. Harry tenta de convaincre la fratrie Weasley que Sirius et Remus étaient encore bouleversés à cause de ce qui était arrivé après la troisième tâche, mais il pouvait dire qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment cru.

La discussion fut interrompue quand vint le temps de préparer le déjeuner. Ron, Fred et George s'assirent à table tandis que Harry, Remus, madame Weasley et Ginny cuisinaient. Le repas de midi était ordinairement le repas le plus petit de la journée puisque tout le monde était ordinairement au travail, mais il n'était pas extraordinaire que certains s'arrêtent pour manger un petit morceau et discuter un peu avec Sirius et Remus. Le principal sujet de la discussion était habituellement comment passer outre le Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge.

Harry n'avait pas encore donné son témoignage à Fudge à propos de la nuit où Cedric était mort. Il était parvenu à montrer le souvenir à quelques adultes choisis avant de partir se cacher pour sa propre protection ( enfin, c'est ce que Sirius et Remus prétendaient qu'il avait fait). Harry n'avait pas été partant pour parler la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le Ministre et savait que l'homme ne croyait pas un seul mot de ce que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait dit. Fudge avait même suggéré que Harry avait tué Cedric mais les Diggory n'avaient pas cru cela et avaient ordonné au Ministre de ne pas ternir la mémoire de leur fils en faisant de fausses accusations. Manquant d'option_s_, Fudge était même allé jusqu'à exiger la présence de Harry au ministère ou Sirius et Remus seraient inculpés d'interférence dans une enquête.

Monsieur Fudge avait reçu une beuglante plutôt désagréable de Sirius après que ceci ait été dit. Sirius en avait plus qu'assez de cette saleté de Fudge, chose dont que le Ministre était plus que conscient alorsl'enquête était actuellement ouverte, attendant la déposition de Harry qui serait probablement faite à la seconde où Harry entrerait à Poudlard. Aussi longtemps que Harry était sous la protection de ses gardiens, il était protégé du Ministère. Depuis que Fudge avait essayé d'ordonner le baiser du détraqueur sur Sirius et échoué, le lâche avait fait beaucoup d'effort_s_ pour éviter l'ancien détenu d'Azkaban.

Le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas aussi chanceux que Harry. A l'instant où Dumbledore avait révélé que Voldemort était de retour, le Ministère ( plus précisément Fudge ) avait essayé de le discréditer. Il n'était pas aidé parce que Rita Skeeter écrivait toujours ses habituels articles blâmaient Dumbledore pour n'importe quoi et prétendant que Harry était utilisé comme un simple pion par Dumbledore afin tout le monde puisse le croire ( Skeeter était aussi effrayée de ce que Sirius pourrait lui faire si elle disait quelque chose de mal sur Harry). Les articles n'étaient rien que mensonges après mensonges, mais apparemment certaines personnes les croyaient. Le Professeur Dumbledore avait été démis de son titre de Manitou suprême de la Confédération international des Mages et Sorciers, il avait été rétrogradé de son poste de Président-sorcier du Magenmagot (La Haute cour de justice des Sorciers), et il y avait aussi des rumeurs comme quoi son Ordre de Merlin, Première classe pourrait lui être retiré.

Dumbledore essayait de tout minimiser mais tout le monde pouvait dire que le fait que personne ne croyait que Voldemort était de retour l'inquiétait. Trop de personne ne voyaient pas la corruption dans le Ministère, pour n'en connaître aucun de meilleur à ce propos. Il n'était également pas aidé car il y avait pas mal de partisans de Voldemort qui avaient de hautes positions au Ministère, Lucius Malefoy, la même personne qui s'était arrangé pour que Harry et Cedric soient transportés au cimetière pour la renaissance de Voldemort, était l'un d'entre eux.

Après manger, Harry fut encore bombardé de questions quand Hermione arriva. Hermione avait toujours ressenti la nécessité de tout savoir et elle était un peu désappointée d'apprendre que Harry n'en savait pas plus. Bien qu'elle ait aimé apprendre l'histoire de l'Ordre et ait voulu tout savoir sur tout ce qui lui était arrivé le mois précédent, elle ( et les Weasley puisque Harry n'en avait pas révélé beaucoup plus ) étaient choqués d'apprendre que Harry avait été collé à son lit les deux premières semaines, mais elle fut extatique ( alors que Ron fut horrifié) de découvrir que Harry avait terminé ses devoirs de vacances. Harry et Hermione se tournèrent alors vers Ron, lui demandant silencieusement comment ses devoirs avançaient.

Ron évitant leur regard était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour savoir qu'il avait loin d'avoir fini. Hermione prit sur elle-même pour informer Ron que la première chose qu'ils feraient le lendemain serait de commencer à travailler dessus et ils travailleraient jusqu'à ce que chaque devoir soit terminé, à la grande horreur de Ron. En voyant l'échange, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour Ron. Hermione pouvait être implacable quand il était question de travail scolaire.

Alors que l'après-midi s'effaçait pour laisser place au soir, Harry était encore une fois dans la cuisine avec Remus, Ginny, Hermione et madame Weasley. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes qui étaient attendu_e_s pour le dîner et les trois arrivants se sentaient mal que Harry doivent travailler le jour de son anniversaire et insistaient pour l'aider. L'aide avait été bien accueillie jusqu'à ce que Harry sente une vague de pouvoir le submerger, le surprenant malgré sa surveillance. Saisissant le plan de travail pour l'équilibre, Harry se concentra sur son entraînement de Tai-chi alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Respirant profondément, Harry dirigeait mentalement ses exercices tandis qu'une main se plaçait sur son dos, lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas seul.

Quand enfin la vague disparut, Harry serait presque tombé au sol s'il n'avait pas été retenu par Remus. « C'est bon, Harry, » dit doucement Remus. « C'est terminé maintenant. » Avant que Harry puisse faire quoique se soit, Remus aida Harry à s'asseoir sur une chaise pour se reposer en se dépêchant de lui apporter un verre d'eau.

En ouvrant les yeux, Harry remarqua qu'il y avait trois sorcières inquiètes le fixant. Super, pensa t-il avec sarcasme. _Comment vais-je expliquer ça ?_ Remus marcha devant Harry et lui remit le verre d'eau. Prenant une gorgée du liquide froid, Harry commença immédiatement à penser à des excuses qu'il pourrait donner mais son esprit ne travaillait pas à un taux fiable. Bien qu'il puisse gérer les plus petits épisodes, ils lui prenaient pas mal de force quand ils venaient. La seule chose qui courait dans la tête de Harry était : pourquoi maintenant ?

« Hermione et Ginny, s'il vous plaît, trouvez Sirius, » dit madame Weasley en cassant le silence. Les deux filles commencèrent à protester mais furent réduite au silence avec un regard. Avec réluctance, elle quittèrent la cuisine. Au moment où la porte fut fermée, madame Weasley jeta un sort d'intimité sur la porte afin que personne ne puisse entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. « Était-ce l'un d'entre eux ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Remus fit un signe de tête affirmatif. « C'était un plutôt faible, » dit-il en retournant une chaise et en s'asseyant en face de Harry. Il regarda le visage fatigué de Harry et donna à l'adolescent un sourire rassurant. « Comment te sens-tu, petit ? Veux-tu aller t'allonger ?

Harry secoua la tête tout en prenant une autre gorgée d'eau. Cela aggravera seulement les choses. « Je vais mieux »; dit-il alors qu'il rencontrait le regard fixe de Remus. Il pouvait déjà sentir le brouillard dans sa tête partir. Il ne faudrait juste que quelque minutes avant qu'il ait assez confiance en lui-même pour rester debout. « Est-ce que je dois leur dire ? », demanda Harry d'un ton inquiet.

Remus laissa échapper un soupir tandis qu'il se frottait les yeux. « Tu pourrais essayer de leur dire la vérité, tu sais, » proposa t-il. « Ils sont tes amis, Harry. Penses-tu réellement qu'ils cesseront de l'être s'ils découvrent ça ? Ils ne le feront pas. Nous t'avons aidé à passer au travers de ça. Peut-être le feront-ils aussi. »

Harry secoua la tête. Il y avait beaucoup de raisons pour que Harry ne veuille pas que ses amis soient au courant de ça. La plus grande d'entre elle était la peur. Il avait peur de les faire fuir. Il avait peur d'être différent. Il avait été difficile de le leur cacher l'année dernière avec les éclats qui apparaissaient quand Harry s'y attendait le moins mais le collier de suppression l'avait aidé. Il n'avait plus ce luxe à présent. Dumbledore avait voulu donner à Harry le temps de s'adapter à ces éclats de magie avant de recourir de nouveau au collier. « Non, s'ils le laissaient échapper... »

Voyant que Harry n'allait pas accepter, madame Weasley intervint. « Nous dirons juste que tu étais un peu étourdi, Harry chéri, » dit-elle doucement. « Chacun sait que tu récupères toujours mais c'est un très lourd secret à garder. Es-tu sûr que c'est bien ce que tu veux faire ?

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée terminant leur conversation. Sirius fut le premier à entrer suivi par Hermione, Ginny et Ron. Les trois adolescents regardaient nerveusement alors que Sirius se précipita à côté de Harry. « Harry va bien, Sirius, » indiqua Remus en passant pendant qu'il lançait un regard vers Harry. « Il est juste un peu étourdi. Pourquoi ne parleriez-vous pas tous les deux pendant que nous terminons de préparer le repas ? »

Sirius acquiesça, ne manquant pas l'insistance que Remus avait mise sur le mot « étourdi », et s'assit. Après un instant, Ron retourna une chaise et s'assit tandis que Hermione et Ginny retournaient aider madame Weasley et Remus. Essayant de casser le silence, Sirius raconta à Harry qu'il avait été acculé par Fred et Georges qui avaient compris que deux de leurs idoles habitaient ici.

Divers sujets furent évoqués, du Quidditch au Ministère avec Remus, madame Weasley, Hermione et Ginny revenant de temps en temps pour commenter ou questionner.

Comme l'heure du dîner s'approchait, les gens commencèrent à arriver. Tonks était la première et fut plutôt déçue d'entendre que Sirius et Remus n'avaient joué aucun tour à Harry. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry avant de s'asseoir près de Sirius. Maugrey Fol-oeil, un des anciens professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, entra quelques instants plus tard. Son apparence pouvait être décrite d'un seul mot : effrayant. Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient choqués de voir Maugrey marcher vers Harry et lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.

Le reste des visiteurs traita Harry de la même façon. Kingsley Shacklebolt, un grand et amical sorcier noir qui avait travaillé au ministère en tant qu'auror, entra avec Bill Weasley et Monsieur Weasley. Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance et Elphias Dodge arrivèrent en même temps. Quand le Professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall arrivèrent, la cuisine était plus qu'à moitié pleine.

Quand le repas commença, diverses conversations s'engagèrent autour de la table, l'étourdissement de Harry était oublié. Regardant autour de la table, Harry nota que Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et George semblaient être bouleversés simplement en tentant de tout comprendre. Il semblait bizarre que cette sorte de chaos soit normal pour l'heure du dîner à Grimmauld Place. C'était l'heure où Harry apprenait le plus sur le monde extérieur. Il y avait des employés du Ministère en abondance assis autour de la table, qui avaient passé le jour entier dehors dans ce monde.

Harry comprenait pourquoi il devait rester à Grimmauld Place. Il savait que rester à cet endroit était pour sa propre protection. Le Ministère cherchait à l'interroger et au pire, les mangemorts cherchaient à le capturer. Sirius et Remus avaient clairement indiqué combien il était dangereux d'être le garçon-qui-à-survécu ces temps-ci. Harry avait accepté ça. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il devait aimer ça.

Une main sur son épaule tira Harry de ses pensées. « Quelque chose ne pas pas, pronglet ? » demanda doucement Sirius. « Tu es très silencieux ce soir. »

Harry secoua la tête et donna à Sirius un sourire rassurant. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était d'inquiéter son parrain. Sirius pouvait vraiment être une peste quand il pensait que vous vouliez lui cacher quelque chose. « Je pense seulement, » dit Harry. « Penses-tu que je pourrai aller au Chemin de Traverse quand mes lettres arriveront ? Je voudrais prendre certaines choses. »

Sirius regarda un peu nerveux alors qu'il avait l'air de considérer la demande. « Nous verrons, » dit-il enfin ce qui pouvait être traduit par 'si Remus et moi pensons que c'est assez sûr alors que je sais que ça ne l'est pas'. « Je ne peux rien te promettre. Je parlerai à Moony. Je sais que tu détestes être bloqué dans cet endroit. Il peut sembler assez oppressant quand on compare avec Poudlard. Nous voulons juste te garder en sécurité. Si le Ministre devait te voir... »

« ... Je sais, » dit Harry alors que son regard s'abaissait. Il savait que Sirius était plus effrayé de Fudge et ses partisans l'utilisant plus comme un stratagème politique qu'autre chose. Fudge n'avait pas vraiment entendu Harry confirmer les soupçons de Dumbledore, il avait toujours espéré que le garçon-qui-avait-survécu ne se retourne pas contre le Ministère, au moins dans l'esprit de Fudge.

C'était ce qu'ils avaient appris de Percy Weasley qui travaillait comme assistant de Fudge. La position de Percy avait été un choix difficile à accepter pour la famille Weasley. Sirius et Remus avaient aidé Percy pendant le désordre créé quand son ancien patron, Barty Croupton, avait été retrouvé à Poudlard, souffrant d'un esprit dérangé. Bien que pas un hors de l'Ordre ne sût la participation des Maraudeurs, Percy retourna le service en aidant l'Ordre, surtout quand Fudge lui donna une promotion. Fudge avait donné à Percy cette position en raison de l'étroite amitié que sa famille avait avec Harry et le professeur Dumbledore. Pour protéger sa famille, Percy avait mis en scène sa brouille avec Monsieur Weasley au Ministère de la Magie. Il fut de notoriété publique que Percy avait abandonné sa famille pour sa carrière. En réalité, Percy gardait le contact par des lettres passées par des membres de l'Ordre qui travaillaient au Ministère.

Sirius étreignit Harry. « Je sais ce que tu fais, » dit-il avait un sourire. « Donc, qu'est-ce que tu veux pour aller au Chemin de Traverse ?

Harry haussa les épaules. L'excuse de 'J'ai besoin d'un peu d'air frais' ne sera probablement pas suffisante. « Quelques livres et j'ai besoin de recharger mon kit de potions, » dit-il. « Moony dit que cette année sera dure. Je veux juste être préparé. »

Sirius laissa échapper une moquerie énervée alors qu'il roulait les yeux. « Arrête d'écouter Moony, » dit-il. « Tu es sûr de te rendre fou. Tu as un autre mois avant que tu aies besoin de t'inquiéter pour l'école. Concentre-toi sur ta convalescence, d'accord ? Je sais que tu as fait beaucoup de progrès le mois passé, mais tu as encore un long chemin à faire. Je me sentirai beaucoup mieux quand onn'aura plus besoin de te surveiller durant la nuit. »

Harry laissa tomber le sujet après ce commentaire. Il savait que Sirius et Remus étaient extrêmement inquiets au sujet de sa santé actuelle. Il y avait eu plus d'une occasion quand Harry se réveillait de voir soit Sirius ou Remus endormi dans une chaise à son chevet. Il y avait même eu des moments quand Harry ouvrait les yeux de trouver Midnight ( le nom que Harry avait donné à la forme animagus de Sirius, autrement connu comme Padfoot ) endormi sur le lit. Ce n'était pas si fréquent désormais, mais cela avait rappelé à Harry combien il avait infligé à ses gardiens en un si court laps de temps.

« Je pense que c'est l'heure des cadeaux, » annonça madame Weasley.

Harry regarda vers Sirius et Remus avec confusion. Tous les deux évitaient manifestement le regard de Harry. _Ça ne peut pas être bon._ Comme si c'était le bon moment, une petite montagne de cadeaux apparut en face de Harry, faisant s'élargir les yeux de l'adolescent de surprise. Il avait dit à tout le monde et à maintes reprise qu'il ne voulait rien pour son anniversaire mais apparemment certaines personnes avaient des petits problèmes d'audition. Pas un d'entre eux n'avait réalisé que le fait d'être entouré de personnes qui ne le détestaient pas était un cadeau en soi.

Nerveux avec tant de personne le regardant, Harry commença à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Après l'ouverture des cadeaux venant de ses amis et des Weasley, il arriva à un cadeau plutôt grand et long. Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'oeil vers Sirius, s'attendant à moitié que cela soit une blague avant de le déballer. Une fois le papier d'emballage dégagé, Sirius et Remus aidèrent Harry à retirer le haut de la boîte pour révéler un grand télescope noir. Dire que Harry était sidéré était un euphémisme. Il n'avait jamais rien vu quelque chose comme ça avant. Les télescopes à Poudlard ne pouvaient être comparés à celui en face de lui.

« Chacun dans l'Ordre y a mis sa contribution pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, » dit agréablement le professeur Dumbledore. « Nous savons tous que ce n'est pas facile, votre maison étant envahie par des adultes. Nous nous rendons tous compte combien tu as été compréhensif, Harry. Je crois également que tu peux être d'une aide pour tes gardiens avec ton cadeau. »

Harry se tourna vers ses gardiens qui tenaient chacun un fin présent. Remus lui tendit le sien en premier. Avec des mains tremblantes, Harry déballa le cadeaux et dégagea le haut de la boîte fermée. À L'intérieur était ce qui apparaissait être un certificat. Avant que Harry ne puisse le regarder plus précisément, Sirius lui tendit le cadeau qu'il tenait. Harry comprit l'allusion et ouvrit celui-là pour voir que c'était la même chose. Maintenant, regardant plus précisément, Harry nota que c'était un certificat d'état civil. Il nota également que sur le premier certificat le nom 'Lily Potter' était écrit en doré tandis que 'James Potter' était écrit sur l'autre.

« Ce sont des certificat d'état civil d'étoiles, Harry, » dit Remus, brisant le silence alors qu'il s'agenouillait à côté d'Harry. « Si tu regarde là... » Il pointa certains nombres et lettres en-dessous des noms, « ... il y a les coordonnés où tu peux regarder par le télescope pour voir les étoiles baptisées du nom de tes parents. Nous avons pensé que cette façon... et bien, si jamais tu voulais leur parler, tu pourrais juste regarder vers les étoiles et ils seraient là, attendant pour t'entendre. »

Harry était sans voix. Faisant courir ses doigts sur les noms de ses parents, Harry ne pouvait croire que Sirius et Remus avaient fait ça pour lui. Ses gardiens lui avaient raconté assez d'histoires sur Lily et James pour que Harry ait envie de les connaître quelque peu mais maintenant, c'était plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu espérer. Être capable de parler à ses parents était quelque chose que Harry n'avait jamais pensé possible. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas la même chose que de leur parler en personne, mais cela ne l'aurait jamais été.

Luttant contre les larmes qui venaient, Harry donna à chacun de ses gardiens une étreinte féroce tout en chuchotant un sincère « merci » puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en sa voix pour l'instant. Plus Harry passait de temps avec ses gardiens, plus ils s'occupaient à le surprendre. Dans toute sa vie, Harry n'avait jamais penser qu'il trouverait des gardiens qui le traiteraient comme cela. Il semblait qu'il était parti d'un côté du spectre pour l'autre. La haine des Dursley était remplacée par l'amour de Sirius et de Remus, quelque chose que Harry avait toujours essayé d'obtenir autrefois.

Se tournant de nouveau vers la foule, Harry n'y pouvait rien mais remarqua qu'il y avait pas mal de personne avec des larmes dans les yeux. Quelque soit ce qui s'était passé dans les derniers mois, Harry savait qu'il n'était vraiment pas seul. Il avait plus de personne qui s'inquiétaient pour lui qu'il n'en avait jamais rêvé. Comment dites-vous au gens qu'ils sont la raison pour laquelle vous ne vivez pas dans le passé ? « Merci tout le monde » dit Harry sincèrement. « J'ai vraiment apprécié... tout. »

Sirius attira Harry dans une étreinte avec un seul bras. « Ne le mentionne pas, petit, » dit-il avec un large sourire. « Rappelle-toi juste que c'est le type d'anniversaire que tu mérites. »

Harry regarda Sirius et lui retourna le sourire avant de regarder vers Remus qui ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry se sentait heureux. Tous les soucis du monde extérieur n'importaient pas en ce moment. Quoiqu'il arrive avec le Ministère et Voldemort arrivera. En ce moment, Harry pouvait simplement se concentrer sur le présent. Sirius avait raison. Il avait besoin de ce concentrer sur son rétablissement en premier. Plus vite Madame Pomfrey le déclarerait en bonne santé, mieux ce serait.

A suivre.


	3. Des secrets révélés

Chapitre 3

Des secrets révélés

La semaine suivante passa lentement. Fred et Georges avaient coincé leur investisseur et lui avaient montré ce qu'ils pensaient faire de leur magasin de farces et attrapes. Harry observait simplement les jumeaux qui vérifiaient leurs inventions en essayant de ne pas être submergé par elles. Il avait toujours su que Fred et Georges étaient créatifs, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils puissent accomplir tant de choses en si peu de temps. Ils étaient extrêmement fiers et même frimaient en montrant leurs oreilles à rallonge, un article qui permettait à quelqu'un d'écouter des conversations. Harry fit une note mentale de tout dire à Sirius et à Remus au sujet de cette invention. Il y avait abondance de conversations qui avaient lieu dans ces murs et qui étaient censées être privées.

Garder ses propres affaires privées allait s'avérer plus difficile que Harry n'aurait jamais pu penser. La curiosité de ses amis avait été quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait pas été préparé bien qu'il aurait dû l'être. Il avait évité leurs questions depuis la fin de l'année sur ce qui lui était arrivé parce qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à parler de ce qui s'était produit avec eux. Il avait travaillé sur sa culpabilité, sa colère et sa dépression avec Sirius et Remus. Pourquoi devrait-il revivre encore cela juste pour satisfaire leur curiosité ?

Harry savait qu'il y avait plus de la persévérance d'Hermione que n'importe quoi. Son coeur était à la bonne place, mais certaines choses ne pourraient être résolues à partir d'un livre, là où elle rechercherait les réponses pour résoudre les problèmes qu'il y avait. La fratrie Weasley écouterait à contre-coeur ce que leurs parents leur diraient à moins qu'ils n'aient entendu différemment, quelque chose qu'Hermione aurait fait. Puisque Hermione venait d'un milieu moldu, elle avait su exactement ce qu'était le son bippant et avait informé les enfants Weasley qu'il surveillait le coeur de Harry. Par peur, les adolescents coincèrent Madame Weasley, exigeant de savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec lui.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire, » leur dit Madame Weasley. « Souvenez-vous de ce que Sirius et Remus vous ont dit. Harry a encore besoin de récupérer après ce qui lui est arrivé. Si Sirius et Remus sentent qu'il est nécessaire de garder un œil sur Harry alors c'est leur décision. Vous êtes tous des invités dans leur maison. Ce serait mieux si vous vous souveniez de cela. »

L'attitude de Madame Weasley avait choqué beaucoup de personnes. La femme habituellement énergique avait toujours donné des conseils à Sirius et Remus, n'intervenant seulement que quand les deux hommes étaient en désaccord sur quelque chose qui concernait Harry. Les seules fois où son obstination avait vraiment pris le dessus était durant les repas. Elle insistait pour aider Harry et Remus à cuisiner, quelque chose que les deux sorciers étaient plus que désireux d'autoriser. Avec toujours plus de bouches à nourrir, plus ils avaient d'aide dans la cuisine mieux c'était.

Les nouveaux arrivants avaient également rencontré Kreacher au cours de la semaine passée. L'elfe de maison de la Famille Black avait également pas mal changé depuis le mois dernier. Sirius avait dit à Harry que Kreacher n'avait pas toute sa tête et n'était rien de plus qu'une nuisance mais après les premiers jours d'alitement, l'elfe de maison était entré dans la chambre de Harry en marmonnant au sujet de sa maîtresse. Harry savait par Sirius que la maîtresse de Kreacher était Madame Black, la mère de Sirius, et avait pris sur lui de demander à Kreacher comment avait été la femme.

Kreacher avait parlé de Mme Black à Harry d'une façon dont seul un serviteur obéissant le pouvait . Il y avait très peu de sorcières et de sorciers dans la famille Black qui s'étaient opposés à Voldemort. Kreacher avait grandi dans la maison Black, croyant tous ce que les Black lui disaient et qu'importe que cela soit vrai ou faux. Depuis que Sirius s'était enfui de la maison alors qu'il était encore à Poudlard, Kreacher avait cru que Sirius avait trahi sa mère et par conséquent, l'avait haï avec passion. La chose bizarre était que Kreacher ne traitait pas Harry de la même façon. Malgré que Harry soit contre Voldemort, Kreacher traitait Harry impartialement car Harry était intéressé d'en apprendre plus sur la branche de la famille Black.

Cela ne signifiait pas que Kreacher traitait les amis de Harry de la même manière. Le vieil elfe de maison avait, de fait, appelé les Weasley de traîtres à leur sang et Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe (un nom ordurier utilisé contre les sorcières et sorciers nés moldus). Après avoir entendu ça, Harry et Sirius avaient grondé l'elfe de maison et lui avaient ordonné de rester loin des visiteurs. Depuis lors, Kreacher n'avait plus vraiment été vu par quiconque.

Le « bien aimé » portrait de Madame Black était une autre partie de la maison Black qui avait effrayé Hermione et les jeunes Weasley. Fred et Georges étaient en train de descendre les escaliers en parlant fort quand, à leur surprise, les rideaux du mur opposé s'ouvrirent pour révéler un portrait d'une vieille femme les regardant avec colère avant de se mettre à crier sur eux. Ceci attira l'attention de tout le monde dans la maisonnée.

Madame Weasley et Remus furent les premiers à arriver et essayèrent de fermer les rideaux mais en vain. Harry et Sirius vinrent en courant suivit par Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Remarquant Harry, Remus attira hors du chemin une Madame Weasley perplexe. « C'est assez, grand-mère! », lui cria Harry.

Il avait été intéressant d'expliquer _cela_ aux Weasley. Quand Harry avait révélé que Madame Black n'était pas réellement sa grand-mère, Madame Weasley avait laissé échapper un soupir de soulagement. La plus part des membres de l'Ordre savaient être silencieux dans les parages du portrait de Madame Black, aussi aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais vu Harry la faire taire. Sirius et Remus avaient tenté de la faire taire la première semaine que Harry était arrivé à la maison et était supposé se reposer. En entendant les hurlements de Mme Black, Harry était sorti de sa chambre et s'était assis au sommet de l'escalier, le regard confus. Ce fut à ce moment que Madame black avait remarqué Harry, le regardant fixement avec de grands yeux. Harry avait entendu Sirius l'appeler « Mère » aussi Harry avait simplement souri et dit « Salut grand mère ». Madame Black s'était évanouie, permettant à Sirius et à Remus de fermer les rideaux. Depuis lors tout était fait pour enfermer Madame Black et c'est Harry qui avait droit d'appeler sa grand-mère puisqu'ils n'avaient pas été capables de retirer le portrait du mur.

A la fin de la semaine, Harry était arrivé à la conclusion que garder Hermione et les jeunes Weasley loin des réunions de l'Ordre était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il avait prévenu Sirius au sujet des Oreilles à rallonge durant l'une de leur session d'entraînement ainsi que des précautions qui avaient été prises, pour la plus grande contrariété de Fred et Georges. Incapables d'entendre quoi que se soit, les adolescents étaient remontés dans leur chambre pour la nuit, enfin, c'est ce qu'ils avaient prétendu. Trop fatigué pour ce battre à se sujet, Harry était allé se coucher. Il avait survécu à deux heures d'entraînement ce matin et l'était certainement maintenant.

Rampant dans son lit, Harry pouvait sentir les charmes jetés tout autour de la pièce revenir à la vie comme ils le faisaient chaque nuit. Un doux son bippant envahit ses oreilles alors qu'il remontait ses couvertures. Fermant les yeux, Harry laissa son esprit errer comme il le faisait toujours. Se concentrant sur quelque chose l'avait juste tenu éveillé pendant des heures. D'ici peu, Harry aurait plongé dans le sommeil, l'atmosphère de sa chambre disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

Le problème était que ce n'était pas une obscurité paisible. Des émotions fortes semblaient envahir l'air. Il y avait de la colère, de la haine, du désespoir et de la rage. C'étaient les seules que Harry pouvait distinguer. Elles étaient tellement fortes que c'en était presque douloureux. Entouré par l'obscurité, Harry vérifia une deuxième fois son étui de baguette magique seulement pour se rappeler qu'il l'avait retiré. _Vraiment génial. Je suis piégé dans cet... endroit avec aucune arme. _

Une voix éloignée perça soudain l'air. Se tendant pour écouter, Harry inconsciemment fit un pas vers la voix. Si quelqu'un d'autre était là, alors peut-être qu'il connaissait une issue d'où qu'il soit_. Et peut-être qu'il y avait un mangemort voulant te tuer._ Harry grommela son ennui comme cette idée traversait son esprit. Il avait dû admettre qu'en l'état actuelle des choses il était plus que probable que la voix qu'il entendait était un ennemi plus qu'un ami.

Soudainement une douleur brûla pourtant la cicatrice de Harry, le forçant à tomber à genoux. Saisissant sa tête, Harry tenta d'ignorer la douleur et de se focaliser sur la voix qui était devenu plus claire mais qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il commença à paniquer. La seule raison qui faisait que sa cicatrice pouvait lui faire mal soit que Voldemort soit à proximité ou que Harry ait une vision au sujet du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais c'était impossible. Voldemort était supposé être dans le coma !

_A moins que cela soit un rêve, _réalisa Harry. _Cela signifie-t-il que Voldemort s'est réveillé ?_

Si ce n'était en effet qu'un rêve, alors ne pourrait-il pas juste se réveiller ? La douleur augmenta faisant crier Harry alors qu'il tenait sa tête. Il pouvait sentir son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Comment voulez vous vous réveiller, surtout de quelque chose comme ça ? Se dire à soi-même de se réveiller ne fonctionne pas. La voix devenait plus forte, l'entourait complètement. C'était légèrement déformé, mais il y avait une touche manifeste de colère dans la voix.

« Venge... tue...les...tous... »

Harry se força à se lever d'un bond et à s'éloigner de la voix. Ça ressemblait trop celle qu'il avait entendu durant sa seconde année. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'éloigner beaucoup que quelque chose s'écrasait sur son dos et l'envoyait voler vers l'avant. Harry atterrit sur le plancher dur avec un bruit sourd. Il ressentait une douleur dans sa poitrine alors qu'il luttait pour respirer. Se retournant sur le dos, Harry regarda fixement les ténèbres, incapable d'en faire plus. Lentement, la capacité à respirer revint mais en tant que courts halètements. Ignorant la douleur, Harry s'assit et se retrouva face à face avec la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir.

Cedric Diggory.

Harry regarda fixement le jeune de dix sept ans devant lui, incapable de trouver quelque chose à dire. Ce n'était pas possible. Cedric était mort. Harry l'avait vu se passer. Il avait vu Croupton utiliser le sort de mort cette nuit là dans le cimetière. _C'est un rêve... ce doit être ça...ce n'est pas _réel. Se rendant compte que Cedric était en train de l'attendre, Harry saisit sa chance. « Cedric ? » demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Cedric souriait. « Salut Harry », dit-il en tendant sa main et en aidant Harry à se remettre sur pied. « Tu n'es pas à ta place ici, tu dois te réveiller. Ton parrain ne supporte pas très bien ta souffrance. » Cedric tendit sa main et saisit l'épaule de Harry. « Reste fort, Harry. »

Avant que Harry puisse répondre, il sentit comme s'il était retiré des ténèbres. La douleur de sa poitrine et de sa cicatrice diminuèrent lentement. Des sons arrivèrent à ses oreilles. Quelqu'un lui demandait de se réveiller alors qu'il le tenait contre sa poitrine. Ouvrant les yeux, Harry poussa un gémissement alors qu'il bougeait sa main gauche et qu'il saisissait la manche de la personne le tenant. Il fallut quelques instants à Harry pour libérer son esprit et réaliser que c'était Sirius qui le tenait.

« Harry ? » demanda prudemment Sirius. « Tu est réveillé ? »

Harry laissa échapper un autre gémissement alors qu'il faisait lentement oui de la tête. Sirius resserra son étreinte sur Harry tandis qu'il cachait son visage dans les cheveux de Harry. Harry resta juste immobile, trop fatigué pour penser même à bouger. Il ne voulait rien de plus que tomber en arrière et s'endormir mais il trouva qu'il était tenu dans une position assez inconfortable. Le haut de son corps était tellement tordu que le genou de son parrain était enfoncé dans ses côtes.

« Sirius, s'il te plaît relâche-le, » dit Remus calmement. « Madame Pomfresh a besoin d'examiner Harry. Elle doit vérifier son coeur. »

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait faire pour que Sirius relâche son étreinte et repose Harry sur son lit pour prendre seulement la main de Harry et la tenir à la place. Les yeux de Harry étaient partiellement ouverts alors que la forme floue de Madame Pomfresh était en vue. Elle agita plusieurs fois sa baguette magique au-dessus de Harry, se concentrant sur sa poitrine. Harry connaissait la routine maintenant. Quoi qu'il soit arrivé cela avait dû déclencher les charmes qui avaient été placés autour de sa chambre.

Ce n'était pas étonnant que Sirius soit si affolé.

Une fois que Madame Pomfresh eut terminé, elle tira les couvertures sur sa poitrine et posa une main sur le front de Harry. « Remarquablement, il n'y a aucun autre dommage au coeur de Monsieur Potter, » annonça-t-elle. « À part un léger cas d'épuisement, je n'ai pu trouver aucun autre dégât. »

Sirius relâcha l'air qu'il avait retenu. Harry ouvrit les yeux un peu plus pour voir un Remus flou s'asseoir sur le bord du lit à côté de sa tête et essayer d'aplanir ses courts cheveux désordonnés . C'était un acte désespéré, mais il était clair que Remus ne l'avait pas vraiment fait parce que les cheveux de Harry avait besoin d'être démêlés. Comme Sirius, Remus avait besoin de vérifier que Harry allait bien et qu'il respirait toujours.

« Très bien, » dit la voix du Professeur Dumbledore. « Sirius, Remus, je vous fais confiance à tous les deux pour entendre le reste de la réunion d'une autre source. » Quand Sirius et Remus acquiescèrent en réponse, Dumbledore quitta la pièce, suivi par tous ceux qui étaient restés à côté de la porte.

A l'instant où la porte se ferma, Sirius et Remus semblèrent s'effondrer. Sirius se pencha en avant et enroula ses bras autour de la poitrine de Harry de même que Remus qui cacha son visage dans les cheveux de Harry. De sa main libre, Harry entoura le bras de Sirius et commença à frotter doucement le dos de son parrain. Il se rappela des mots de Remus '_Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie'_. Harry ne pouvait imaginer par ce que Sirius et Remus étaient passés quand les alarmes s'étaient déclenchées, les laissant ainsi vivre pendant qu'il se laissait aller.

Harry avait appris à présent que parfois il valait mieux laisser Sirius et Remus travailler là dessus comme ils le sentaient parce qu'il était condamné à en entendre parler demain...et le jour suivant...et le suivant...et encore le suivant...

Le matin suivant était tendu, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Pour la première fois depuis que les vacances avaient commencé, Madame Weasley avait préparé le petit-déjeuner seule. Pas un ne parla de ce qui était arrivé la nuit d'avant, au mécontentement de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et Georges. Ils avaient entendu les alarmes, suivies par plusieurs membres courant devant leur chambre pour gagner celle de Harry. Ils avaient passé leurs têtes hors de leur chambre pour voir Bill courir de nouveau vers les escaliers tandis que les cris de Sirius avaient empli leurs oreilles, priant Harry de se réveiller.

Ils étaient rentrés rapidement dans leur chambre quand ils avaient entendu Bill monter en courant les escaliers avec quelqu'un le suivant. Ils était sortis de nouveau au son du hurlement de Harry. Fred et Georges avaient dû retenir Ron et Hermione de courir à la chambre de Harry quand le hurlement avait cessé. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu Harry hurler avec autant de force et de douleur avant. Madame Weasley était entrée dans le couloir un moment plus tard et les avait reconduits dans leur lit en affirmant que tout était sous contrôle. Ils étaient allés dans leurs chambres, mais pas un n'était allé au lit.

C'était presque un quart d'heure plus tard qu'ils avaient entendu des pas et des voix basses passer devant leurs portes. Ils n'avaient rien entendu d'autre pour le reste de la nuit et rien sur ça le matin suivant. Le petit-déjeuner était un moment silencieux avec la plupart des adultes qui semblaient trouver leur café et leurs tasses de thé extrêmement intéressantes. De frustration, Ron s'était même informé au sujet de la nuit dernière. Après un inconfortable silence, Madame Weasley informa les adolescents que Harry avait eut un cauchemar mais ne n'avait rien dit d'autre à part de donner à Harry et à ses gardiens assez d'espace aujourd'hui.

Cela n'avait pas calmé Ron et Hermione. L'Ordre du Phoenix en entier ne se rue pas dans votre chambre pour un simple cauchemar. Madame Pomfresh n'est pas appelée pour un simple cauchemar. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Harry. Cela expliquerait pourquoi Sirius et Remus étaient si protecteurs mais pourquoi Harry ne disait rien ? Harry ne leur faisait-il plus confiance ?

Entrant dans la cuisine pour manger, Ron et Hermione restèrent sur leurs pistes quand ils virent Madame Weasley et Remus plaçant de la nourriture sur un plateau tout en parlant tranquillement. Remus semblait épuisé faisant à Ron et à Hermione se demander s'il avait dormit toute la nuit dernière.

« Êtes-vous sûr qu'il va bien ? » demanda Madame Weasley doucement. « Quand il a commencé à hurler... »

« C'était effrayant, je sais, » dit Remus alors qu'il se frottait ses yeux. « Harry ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Il dit que la douleur de sa cicatrice est la raison qui l'a fait hurler. Harry a une très haute tolérance à la souffrance. Je ne veux pas penser combien cela a dû lui faire mal pour justifier ses cris. J'ai déjà envoyé un mot à Dumbledore. Si Voldemort... » Madame Weasley et Ron tressaillirent, « ... est réveillé alors Harry serait encore plus en danger que nous pourrions jamais l'imaginer. »

« Et Sirius . » demanda Madame Weasley.

Remus secoua la tête. « Sirius refuse de quitter le chevet de Harry, » admit-il. « Je pense que nous allons devoir glisser quelque chose pour l'empêcher de suivre Harry à Poudlard. Nous pensions que c'était terminé. Nous avions travaillé si dur pour faire comprendre à Harry que la mort de Cedric n'était pas de sa faute. » Voyant la confusion de Madame Weasley, Remus prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. « Cedric était dans le cauchemar de Harry la nuit dernière. C'était probablement ce qui était de plus dur à gérer pour lui. C'est dur de voir quelqu'un dans votre rêve et de se réveiller en se rappelant qu'il est mort. »

Madame Weasley couvrit sa bouche sous le choc alors que des larmes noyaient ses yeux. « Ce pauvre chéri, » dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. « Il a traversé tellement de choses. Je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était ce mal. Je prendrai soin de tout aujourd'hui. Toi et Sirius passerez la journée avec Harry. Si vous avez besoin de n'importe quoi, vraiment n'importe quoi, faites-le moi savoir à moi ou à l'un de mes enfants. Poppy s'arrêtera-t-elle aujourd'hui ? »

Remus acquiesça. « Elle veut être absolument sûre qu'il n'y a aucun autre dommage qui pourrait ralentir sa guérison, » dit-il alors qu'il prenait le plateau. « Harry assure qu'il va mieux, bien sûr. Harry ressemble tellement à ses parents que ce n'est pas drôle. Nous avions dû attacher James au lit à l'infirmerie après une blessure de Quidditch pour qu'il puisse guérir. Lily avait juste nié que quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle. Nous avions littéralement dû la traîner à Saint Mangouste parce qu'elle était tellement malade, seulement pour apprendre qu'elle était enceinte de Harry. »

Madame Weasley eut un sourire à Remus seulement mais il se fana quand elle remarqua les deux adolescents qui se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle donna un petit coup de coude à Remus et montra la porte d'un signe de tête. «Qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu tous les deux ? » demanda-t-elle alors que Remus se tournait pour voir Ron et Hermione.

« Assez, » dit Ron à travers ses dents alors qu'il lançait un regard furieux vers Remus et sa mère. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Harry ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne nous dit rien ? Pourquoi est-ce un si grand secret ? Nous nous occupons de Harry aussi ! »

Remus laissa échapper un soupir et reposa le plateau. « Nous savons cela, » dit-il calmement. « Harry ne voulait pas que vous le sachiez parce qu'il n'a pas voulu que vous le traitiez comme s'il allait mourir n'importe quand. » Il nota les yeux des deux adolescents s'élargir au commentaire. « Ce qui ne va pas arriver, » rajouta rapidement Remus. « Le duel avec Voldemort... » il ignora les tressaillements qui venaient de Ron et de Madame Weasley, « ... a causé plus de dégâts que nous le pensions à l'origine. Il se remet mais lentement. En ce moment, son coeur ne peut pas supporter trop de stress, c'est pourquoi vous avez entendu les alarmes cette nuits. Elles ont été placées pour nous avertir toutes les fois où sa fréquence cardiaque atteint un certain niveau. »

« Alors ce qui c'est passé la nuit dernière s'était déjà produit avant ? » demanda craintivement Hermione.

« Plusieurs fois, » admit Remus alors qu'il reprenait le plateau de nourriture. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un adolescent et un homme qui croit être un adolescent attendant leur repas. »

Ron et Hermione s'écartèrent du chemin et Remus put quitter la cuisine. Alors qu'il montait soigneusement l'escalier, Remus essaya de penser à la façon d'annoncer ça à Harry, que ses amis avaient tout découvert. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Ron et Hermione découvrent que les choses n'allaient pas « bien » comme Harry voulait leur laisser croire mais Remus avait espéré que Harry aurait été celui qui leur en parlerait.

Entrant dans la chambre de Harry, Remus eut un sourire à la position de Harry allongé sur le lit avec les yeux fermés alors qu'il caressait négligemment 'Midnight'. Le gros chien noir avait la tête reposée sur l'estomac de Harry, lui permettant un meilleur accès pour gratter ses oreilles. Remus secoua la tête. C'était incroyable la manière dont Sirius savait exactement ce dont Harry avait besoin sans rien lui dire.

Remus se déplaça vers le lit de Harry, les sortant tous les deux en sursaut de leurs pensées. Avec un _pop_, Sirius s'assit sur le lit de Harry à la place de 'Midnight' avec un air impatient sur son visage. « Nourriture » dit Sirius joyeusement. « Si je comprends bien, Molly est la cuisinière aujourd'hui ? »

« D'où la surabondance de nourriture, » dit Remus pendant qu'il déposait le plateau et tendait une assiette et une fourchette à Sirius. « Tu te sens assez bien pour manger, Harry ? »

Bien que Harry n'avait pas vraiment faim, il savait que Sirius et Remus ne le laisseraient pas sauter un repas à cause de ça. « Je vais essayer de manger un peu, » dit-il pendant qu'il s'appuyait contre la tête de lit. « Comment ça se passe, en bas ? »

Remus remit une assiette puis prit une chaise et s'assit avant de prendre sa propre assiette de nourriture. « Eh bien, c'est assez calme pour te dire la vérité, » dit-il enfin. « Je n'ai pas vu les jumeaux ou Ginny, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils peuvent faire. » Il prit une bouchée et lança nerveusement un regard vers Sirius, ce que Sirius nota. « Mais je suis tombé sur Ron et Hermione. »

Harry nota également les regards échangés entre les Maraudeurs et poussa un soupir de déception. « Ils ont tout découvert, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il doucement alors qu'il laissait tomber son regard. « Ils savent tout. »

Remus déposa son assiette de nourriture et rapprocha sa chaise plus près du lit. Il tendit la main et donna sur l'épaule de Harry une pression rassurante. « Oui, ils savent sur l'état de ton coeur, » admit-il. « Ils m'ont surpris à en parler avec Molly et ont demandé des réponses. Je ne leur ai pas tout dit, juste assez pour calmer leur curiosité pour le moment. » Ne recevant pas de réponse, Remus décida de continuer. « Petit, ils s'inquiétaient pour toi. Ils avaient entendu les alarmes s'allumer la nuit dernière. Ils ont entendu ton cri. Qu'étaient-ils supposés faire ? Oublier ça ? »

Harry regarda fixement son assiette, incapable de croiser les regards de ses gardiens. Il savait qu'ils seraient obligés de tout découvrir un jour ou l'autre. Il avait juste souhaité que ce soit le plus tard possible, quand il ne serait plus surveillé aussi étroitement. Ils allaient dramatiser juste comme n'importe qui d'autre. « Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire maintenant ? » demanda Harry.

« Je suggérerais la vérité, » offrit Remus doucement, « au moins sur l'état de ton coeur puisqu'ils savent déjà que ce qui le concerne. Tu devras ensuite décider de quoi tu leur parleras après. Tu sais ce que nous pensons de ça, petit, mais tu dois faire ce qui est bien pour toi. Tu nous fais confiance, mais nous ne serons pas avec toi à Poudlard, Ron et Hermione si. Ron sera capable de t'aider la nuit si tu fais un cauchemar. »

Harry poussa un soupir et frotta ses yeux sous ses lunettes. « Mais s'ils le disent à quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il calmement. « Je ne veux pas que l'école entière découvre que je ne peux pas dormir la nuit tout seul parce que mon coeur peut lâcher. Les secrets ne restent pas secrets à Poudlard. Rien à propos de moi ne reste secret à Poudlard. »

« Alors tu vas laisser ta peur de quelque chose qui peut ou peut ne pas se produire décider de ta vie ? » demanda Sirius. « Je déteste admettre ça, Pronglet, mais Moony gagne un point. Nous ne pouvons pas être physiquement là à Poudlard avec toi... à moins que, bien sûr, quelque chose n'arrive et nous serons là avant que tu le saches. » Remus s'éclaircit la gorge alertant Sirius de s'ôter de cette piste. « Heu... Ce que je voulais dire c'est que nous ne pourrons pas être là mais tes amis le pourront. S'ils savent combien il est important de garder ceci secret de Voldemort alors ils feront probablement plus attention afin de ne pas dire n'importe quoi. »

Il y eut un léger coup à la porte, les surprenant tous les trois. La conversation cessa alors que la porte s'ouvrit lentement suivit par Ron et Hermione en passant leur tête. « Heu... est-ce que c'est d'accord si nous parlons à Harry un petit peu ? » demanda Ron nerveusement alors que lui et Hermione se tenaient à l'embrasure de la porte. « Nous promettons de ne pas le déranger. »

Sirius et Remus jetèrent un coup d'œil vers Harry avant de prendre leurs assiettes et de se lever dans le même mouvement. C'était presque comme une conversation sans mots qui passa entre les deux hommes par un simple regard. « Nous serons juste dehors, » dit Sirius à Ron et à Hermione avec une touche d'avertissement dans sa voix. « Si les alarmes se déclenchent, vous deux ne serez plus autorisés à vous approcher de Harry pour le restant des vacances. »

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent nerveusement alors qu'ils se déplacèrent hors du chemin afin que Sirius et Remus puissent partir. Dés que la porte fut fermée, un silence inconfortable envahit la pièce. Les deux côtés avaient beaucoup à dire, mais ils n'étaient pas sûrs de comment commencer la conversation. « Alors comment tu te sens ? » demanda enfin Hermione.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Mieux, » dit-il honnêtement. « Je suis encore fatigué pour quelque raison. Sirius et Remus m'ont ordonné garder le lit pour la journée. Je pense que je les ai vraiment effrayés la nuit dernière. Je pensais vraiment que ce gâchis complet était totalement terminé. Je n'avais pas eu d'aussi mauvais cauchemars depuis quelques semaines. »

Hermione fut la première à bouger et s'assit au pied du lit de Harry avec Ron la suivant. « Mais tu as encore des cauchemars ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Par l'air sur le visage d'Hermione, Harry pouvait dire qu'elle se battait contre sa curiosité. « Sont... sont-ils au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Hermione doucement.

Harry hocha la tête alors qu'il regardait au loin. « Aucun de vous ne peut vraiment savoir comment c'était cette nuit », dit-il doucement. « J'étais sûr que j'allais mourir, juste comme Cedric. Les choses que j'ai vues ... ces choses qu'il a faites me hanteront probablement pour le reste de ma vie. Se battre en duel avec quelqu'un comme Voldemort... » Ron tressaillit mais Harry l'ignora, « ... n'est pas quelque chose que je recommanderais. Sirius et Remus m'ont beaucoup aidé mais je peux dire qu'ils voient encore l'enfant de quatorze ans qui est revenu cette nuit-là, blessé et proche de la mort. Je sais que je ne suis pas encore complètement en bonne santé mais je ne pourrais pas supporter que mes amis me voient ainsi aussi. Je suis devenu plus fort. Cela prend juste plus de temps que je ne le pensais. »

Le regard de Ron tomba sur la couette. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il calmement. Il n'y avait aucune question ce que Ron avait dit. Il avait demandé ce qui était arrivé pour que chacun fasse comme si Harry était trop fragile.

« J'ai eu un cauchemar une nuit et j'ai commencé à crier, » répondit Harry d'un ton neutre. « Sirius et Remus sont venus et ont essayé de me réveiller mais en vain. Mon coeur ne pouvait plus gérer le stress et entré en choc. Il a arrêté de battre pendant environ dix minutes, d'après Madame Pomfresh. C'est pourquoi il y a tant de charmes et de sorts ici, pour empêcher que ça recommence encore... ce que ça n'a pas fait. Je prends une potion tous les matins et à part quelques épisodes légers je vais bien. Vous comprenez que personne ne doit découvrir cela, d'accord ?

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête. « Nous ne dirons rien, Harry, » dit Hermione avec assurance. « Tu peux nous faire confiance? » Pendant un instant, il semblait que Hermione réfléchissait dessus soit poser ou ne pas poser une question. Sa curiosité l'emporta une nouvelle fois. « Est-ce que Tu-sais-qui est vraiment dans le coma, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle? « Fred et Georges ont surpris quelque chose comme ça avec leurs oreilles à rallonge. »

Harry laissa échapper un soupir fatigué puis hocha la tête. « C'est partiellement la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas autorisé à quitter la maison, » dit-il pendant qu'il frottait nerveusement sa nuque. « L'Ordre pense que les partisans de Voldemort essaieraient de m'attraper pour découvrir 'ce que j'ai fait à leur maître' ce qui est des foutaises. » C'était bien sûr un mensonge puisque Harry savait de part sa conversation avec Dumbledore que le coma était la conséquence des éclats magiques qu'il avait expérimentés pendant qu'il combattait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais parler à Ron et à Hermione de ces éclats était une discussion dont Harry n'était vraiment pas prêt à avoir. « Je ne lui ai rien fait. »

« Bon, nous pouvons comprendre pourquoi tu ne nous en as rien dit, Harry, dit Ron d'un ton légèrement bouleversé par tout ce qu'il avait appris. « Je ne voudrais probablement pas en parler non plus. Donc... Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour aider ? Je veux dire, je sais que nous ne pouvons pas... bon... »

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire, Ron, » dit Harry avec un sourire. Il avait dû admettre que cela lui avait manqué de parler ouvertement à ses amis comme ça sans avoir à s'inquiéter de dire quelque chose de mal. « Je pense que j'ai vraiment besoin de vous deux pour juste me traiter normalement. Tout le monde me traite comme si j'étais en verre, seulement rappelez-moi que c'est quelque chose de faux. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me le rappelle vingt quatre heures par jour. »

« Nous pouvons faire ça, » dit Hermione avec un signe de tête. « Mais tu sais qu'ils te traitent comme cela seulement parce qu'ils s'inquiètent. »

Pour la seconde fois, un coup sur la porte arrêta toutes conversations. Les trois adolescents tournèrent leurs têtes pour voir la porte s'ouvrant sur Madame Pomfresh qui entra, suivie par Sirius et Remus. Elle portait un petit sac avec lequel Harry était familiarisé. À l'intérieur de ce sac il y avait une variété de potions et presque chacune d'elles avaient un goût horrible. Harry avait appris assez grand nombre de tours pour étouffer le goût mais il le sentait encore suffisamment.

« Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui, Monsieur Potter ? » demanda Madame Pomfresh alors qu'elle posait son sac sur la table de chevet. Elle nota l'assiette dans laquelle il avait peu mangé. « Je vois que votre manque d'appétit est de retour. Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre ? Douleur dans la poitrine ? Spasmes Musculaires ? Mal de tête ? Difficulté à respirer ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je suis juste un peu fatigué, » admit-il. Puisqu'il voyait la femme au moins une fois par semaine, il se gardait bien de lui mentir. Elle savait toujours quand vous étiez en train de lui mentir. _Ou alors je suis un mauvais menteur_, songea Harry.

« C'est compréhensible, Monsieur Potter, » dit Madame Pomfresh alors qu'elle sortait sa baguette et l'agitait au-dessus de Harry. Après quelques instants, elle rangea sa baguette et ouvrit son sac. »Il semble que la nuit dernière n'était qu'un épisode mineur. Vous êtes assez chanceux qu'il n'y ait pas davantage de dégâts. J'espère que vous avez déjà pris votre potion ? »

Harry hocha la tête alors qu'il la regardait sortir quelques fioles de potions colorées. Hors de son champ de vision, Harry pouvait voir Ron et Hermione bougeant nerveusement autour du pied du lit de Harry. Ils n'avaient manifestement pas aimé le fait que ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière soit considéré comme _mineur_. Jetant un coup d'œil vers Sirius et Remus, Harry ne put s'empêcher de noter combien ils avaient l'air fatigué, le faisant se demander s'ils avaient dormi la nuit dernière. _Probablement pas. Ils avaient probablement peur que quelque chose se passe s'ils le faisaient._

« A présent, Monsieur Potter, je suggère que vous restiez tranquille pour le reste de la journée, » dit Madame Pomfresh en sortant Harry de ses pensées. « Je laisserai une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour vous à prendre ce soir, vous connaissez la routine maintenant. Je laisserai les activités de demain à faire à vos gardiens. » Elle regarda derrière son épaule vers Sirius et Remus pendant un instant avant de retourner son regard vers Harry. « Il y a également quelques potions calmantes, une potion relaxante pour vos muscles et quelques doses en plus de votre potion prescrite. N'ayez pas peur de les utiliser si vous en avez besoin, Monsieur Potter. »

« Oui, m'dame, » dit Harry avec un signe de tête alors que Madame Pomfresh fermait son sac et le ramassait. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'utiliser les potions supplémentaires mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le lui dire. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était de devenir dépendant de potions alors que l'école commençait dans moins d'un mois. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas prendre une potion devant tout le monde. Ce serait une indication claire que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Une fois que Madame Pomfresh eut fait ses adieux et fut partie, Remus s'approcha de Harry et prit l'assiette de ses mains. Regardant vers Moony, Harry vit un sourire rassurant avant que l'homme lui fasse signe de se coucher. « Je suis sûr que tous les deux vous pourrez parler davantage avec Harry plus tard, » dit Remus à Ron et à Hermione alors que la tête de Harry touchait l'oreiller. « Bon, maintenant il a besoin de se reposer. »

Ron et Hermione firent aussi leurs adieux et partirent. Regardant la porte qui se fermait, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement soulagé. Ils l'avaient mieux pris qu'il l'avait pensé. Il avait pensé qu'ils seraient en colère et blessés qu'il ait gardé quelque chose pour lui. Il s'était attendu à ce que Ron et Hermione exigent de savoir tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, Harry se demandait à quel point il connaissait vraiment ses amis. Ils semblaient si différents des gens qu'il connaissait un mois plus tôt. Peut-être n'était-il pas la seule personne qui ait changé.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

A qui de droit

Si j'écris cette note, c'est pour vous prévenir que durant une année je ne posterai plus car je fais un BTS comptabilité et Gestion des Organisations en un an, c'est le BTS le plus difficile c'est pour cela que je vais me concentrer sur mes études et pas sur mes fics. J'écrirai peut-être, si j'ai le temps, mais je ne posterai rien.

Tout ça pour vous dire que toutes mes fics sont en hiatus.

Bonne journée.


End file.
